The conventional slot machines are roughly classified in the mechanically operated type in which reels each with a plurality of symbols drawn on the surface of the reels are mechanically rotated to move and stop the symbol rows, and the video type in which the symbols displayed on a CRT screen are electronically controlled to move. The video-type slot machine has various types. One of the types has three reels, and another has four reels. Yet another has reels arranged in a matrix as shown in Japanese Patent Application No. 57-181170.
In the conventional slot machine described above, one slot machine is played by one player alone. While playing, the player of one machine does not communicate with the players of other machines. The players of the slot machines tend to play individual machines isolated from one another.
This invention has been made in view of this shortcoming of the conventional slot machine. The object of this invention is to provide a slot machine which enables the players of individual machines to have feeling of togetherness thereby to enjoy games more.
Another object of this invention is to provide a slot machine which attracts more players by making games more amusing consequently to yield more profit to the installers of the slot machine.